


Rey blames it on the booze

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Poe share their lives over drinks. Rey admits she has a crush, Finn tells her he thinks he has a boyfriend but he's taking things infuriatingly slow.</p><p>Rey straight up asks what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rey blames it on the booze

Rey barely knew Poe, but the unexpected sight of him or the sound of his voice calling to a friend across the hangar sent her heart rate into an unstable orbit, warmed her cheeks and dried her words. Not that Rey was known as much of a talker, a solitary life failed to prepare her for the social demands of small talk. Fortunately Finn was good at it. Rey smiled and let Finn babble away about his new life, his thoughts and feelings, and the friends he was gradually making amongst those who did not believe he was some kind of undercover agent for the First Order, some did despite him having been instrumental in planning the destruction of Starkiller.

Rey realised Finn was looking at her. She took a sip of her third drink, some kind of fruit cocktail that tasted like there was a slight kick to it.  
"What?"  
"I asked," Finn sighed, "if you had a cute boyfriend yet."  
Rey almost sprayed. She got her hand over her mouth in time, swallowed and coughed.  
"No!"  
"Aw, you must have met plenty of guys." Finn grinned. "Is there really no one you liked?"  
"You've seen Jakku, right?" Rey gave Finn a you're-kiddin-me look. "Not much opportunity there. There were a couple of scavengers I trusted enough when I wanted... you know. But no boyfriend. Or," Rey lifted a finger to silence Finn before he could ask, "girlfriend. Mostly the other scavengers only had one thing in mind."  
"Oh?" Finn waggled his eyebrows.  
"Yes," Rey said. "Stealing my stuff."

That killed the conversation for a minute. Rey watched Finn's face, realised she had made him uncomfortable and leaned forward to take his hand.  
"Hey, it's all right. Come on, what about you? I'll get you another drink and you can tell me."

Finn soon smiled again.  
"I didn't leave a trail of broken hearts when I left the First Order, that's for sure. Close relationships within the same unit were forbidden, but there were always ways to meet stormtroopers from other units for... well." Finn looked down. "It never seemed worth starting something meaningful when you or they could be transferred any day."  
Rey nodded.  
"Makes sense, get what you need and say goodbye. As long as everyone knows that's what's happening, no need for anyone to get hurt."  
"Mm," Finn slurped something frothy and brown and made a face. "Wow this is weird. Swap?"

Rey laughed and pushed her glass of sweet, colourful liquid towards Finn.  
"What about since joining the resistance?" Rey giggled as Finn took a sip of her drink and gagged, swapping their drinks over again. "Anyone caught your eye?"  
Finn leaned in and Rey mirrored to make a conspiratorial huddle. He grinned.  
"There is this one guy, but... I'll tell you, if you tell me first!"

Rey sat back with her hand over her mouth.  
"Is it _that_ obvious?"  
Finn giggled in delight.  
"I was totally fishing and you bit. Come on, tell me."  
Rey shook her head but leaned in again. She kept her voice low, but her words were obvious in the excited way she enunciated clearly, eyes wide and hands gesturing.  
"Fine! There's a pilot who makes my pulse speed up. But that's just silly, a crush. He'd never be interested. I think he's too old for me."  
"Ha!" Finn was triumphant. "I knew it! I knew that nice hairdo was for someone."  
Rey held up her hand, head buzzing and cheeks flushed by the drink.  
"Yeah, me! But... and... there's this other guy who's sweet and I could let myself fall in love, but I don't think he's interested. I tried hinting a few times but he didn't respond."

Finn frowned. "Aww. He's an idiot. Is it someone I know? Is he cute? Is he..." Finn leaned in closer still. "Cuter than me?"  
Rey thought, serious for a moment then smiled. "Yes, yes and no. Your turn."

"Well," Finn looked down and swirled his drink. "I think I have a boyfriend."  
Rey whooped and Finn shushed her, even though the noise in the bar gave them privacy.  
"Who is it!"  
Finn shook his head. "First, promise you won't tell, in case it's nothing and I'm reading him way wrong."  
Rey motioned zipping her mouth.  
"He's meeting me here tonight. Stay and meet him. But do NOT say a word. okay?"  
Rey nodded. Finn's mouth drooped at the corners.  
"Ah it's probably not serious. I mean, he's a big shot and I'm not. We've been on what I think are dates and it's been really great! But... we get back and he always gives me a hug and he kissed me once but said goodnight. We've been meeting up regularly for, like, a month now. _I_ think we're dating but maybe _he_ thinks we're friends. What do _you_ think?"

Rey shrugged.  
"Why are you asking _me?_ Isn't that the sort of thing you need to be asking _him?"_  
Finn groaned.  
"I have no idea how to ask that question." He leaned in close and almost whispered. "What do I say? _Hi Poe, will you be my boyfriend?_ It's stupid!"  
Rey snorted and covered her mouth. Her face turned pink from the cheeks up to her forehead.  
"Remember I said I had a crush on a pilot?"  
Finn gaped at her.  
"Poe? You too?"  
Rey pushed her chair back.  
"I better g--"

"Hey, Finn buddy! Rey!"  
Rey froze and Finn looked to be trying to send her a telepathic message. His face suggested it was along the lines of _not a word!_  
Finn smiled and stood up for a hug. Rey watched as Poe molded himself against Finn's body instead of just leaning in. She smiled too.  
"Rey!" Poe held out both hands. "So I get to meet you at last! Finn has told me so much about you."

Rey stared at Poe's hands for a second or two then offered a handshake. Poe had a lovely laugh, she thought. He clasped her hand in both of his, squeezed gently and let go so that he could claim a spare chair from the next table.  
"Oh you're drinking those, I'll get more."

Poe squeezed Finn's shoulder and wove his way to the bar. He returned a few minutes later with three glasses and set them on the table. He was good company. Poe told stories that made Rey and Finn laugh and groan, he asked Finn about his day and he quizzed Rey gently about her training. At one point, Poe leaned forward and took their hands across the little table, smiling at them both, and sat back again without saying anything. Rey smiled into her glass, she felt more relaxed with Finn and Poe than she had ever felt with her fellow scavengers.

Finn excused himself and stood up. Poe smiled at Rey.  
"Finn's a pretty decent guy, right?"  
"Yes, he's a good friend." Rey nodded. "You like him a lot too?"  
"Yeah," The intensity of Poe's smile dropped a notch. "I really do."  
"Then," Rey raised a finger and pointed from Poe to Finn's empty seat. "Why haven't you asked him if he wants to have sex with you yet?"

Poe stared at Rey, lost for words.  
"I, um," he rubbed his face, hand rasping over rough stubble. "I, um, okay I'll tell you this because you're his friend and he talks about you all the time. One, he's crazy about you and just hasn't figured it out yet. Two, I don't want to have sex with anyone. I'd love to invite him to stay over but what if he wants... and I say no? Would he think I'm leading him on?"  
"Oh!" Rey frowned. "But you do love him?"  
Poe gave Rey a pained look.  
"Don't you?"

Finn came back to find his closest friends frowning in silence.  
"Oh no, did you two fall out? Poe, Rey, whatever it was, can we just..."  
"Sit down, honey," Poe smiled and patted Finn's seat. Poe looked at Rey and Rey nodded. "We need to have a discussion, clear a few things up."

\--------

Two days later, Rey pulled her hair into its usual three-loops and carefully teased out a few wisps. Finn watched from the bed, lounging on his side.  
"How do I look?"  
"Impressive."  
Rey rolled her eyes at Finn.  
"You ready?"  
"Coming!" Finn slung his jacket on and kissed Rey on the cheek. They linked arms and headed out to the hangar.

Poe waved them over.  
"Hey buddies! I borrowed a shuttle, it's slow but it's more comfortable. All set?" Rey and Finn nodded. Hand in hand they followed Poe into the vehicle. On board, Poe closed the doors, hugged Finn and Rey, and slipped into the pilot seat. Rey took the copilot seat without thinking and Finn laughed, strapping into a passenger seat.

Their destination was not far, just around the planet to the other side of the terminator so that they could watch the sunset. Poe landed the shuttle on a flat hilltop with a gentle bump and opened the doors. they got out, Poe leading, Rey next and Finn carrying their picnic. They sat on the grass and Finn opened the hamper.  
"How long until sunset?" Finn looked up at the red and orange tinged sky.  
Poe shrugged. "Maybe an hour until the sun is fully below the horizon."  
"What do you want to do until then?" asked Rey, although she thought she knew the answer by the way Poe and Finn smiled at each other, and at her.

Later, Poe walked back with Rey and Finn, arms around each other, kissed them both goodnight and said he would see them tomorrow.  
"You can come in, if you want," Rey suggested. "Just... sleep."  
"Yes," Finn took Poe's hand. "Sleep. Um, with us. Without... anything else."  
Poe looked from Rey to Finn and back and let them lead him inside.

Once curled up in bed, Rey then Finn then Poe, comfortably warm and drowsy, Rey giggled.  
"What's funny?" Finn smiled and swept a wisp of Rey's hair from his face.  
"I was thinking that this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't got drunk on that horrible fruit punch at the bar. I would have been too nervous to say anything so forward."  
Poe reached across Finn to squeeze Rey's shoulder.  
"Oh Rey, honey, buddy, that stuff has no alcohol in it!"


End file.
